Division/Transcript
Transcript Title text reads: The Mysteries of Life, with Tim and Moby. Moby is driving an old-fashioned car. Tim sits next to him. Two robots sit in the back seat. All are dressed as movie gangsters from the 1930s. TIM: All right, you goons! We did it! We got away with three of the biggest capers in history! Moby and the other robots beep. They are wearing suits and top hats, just like Tim. TIM: When we get back to the hideout, we'll divvy up the loot, and we’ll all be rich! Rich, I tell ya! Moby and the robots beep. Meanwhile, a small robot waits at a table in an empty warehouse. Tim and the gang enter, with three bags. TIM: When we're through, boys, we'll all be driving new Packards, and listening to the biggest radios they make! Moby and the gang sit down at the table. TIM: Okay, first order of business. Let’s divide the loot from the first job. On-screen, Tim empties the first bag. Diamonds fall onto the table. The robots beep. TIM: Hot diggity! Just look at all that ice! We got diamonds! 20 of them! On-screen, 20 diamonds appear. The number, 20, appears below them. TIM: Now let’s see, there was four of us participated in the heist. Crusher, Bruiser, Moby, and me. On-screen, images of the four gang members appear. The number, 4, appears below them. TIM: If we divide things up equally, we each get… wait a sec, how do we divide 20 diamonds evenly among four people? Moby beeps. TIM: Well, yeah. We need to use division to figure it out! A label appears, reading, division. TIM: Division is basically the splitting of large numbers into equal groups of smaller numbers. On-screen, 12 green dots appear. They separate into 4 groups of 3 dots each. TIM: In our case, we’re trying to divide our loot in between the four of us so that we have an equal share. Moby beeps. TIM: Well, in division, all these numbers have special terms. An equation appears, reading, 20 divided by 4 equals 5. TIM: The number being divided is called the dividend; here, the dividend is 20, for our 20 diamonds. On-screen, the number 20, in the equation is labeled, dividend. TIM: The number you’re dividing by is called the divisor; here, the divisor is 4, since we have four people. On-screen, the number 4, in the equation is labeled, divisor. TIM: And the answer you get is called the quotient. Our quotient is 5. So each of us gets five diamonds! On-screen, the number 5, in the equation is labeled, quotient. Each gang member gets five diamonds. The robots beep. Tim empties the second bag. Gold coins fall onto the table. TIM: Holy mackerel! 15 gold coins! Pretty soon, we’re all gonna be dancing the Lindy Hop on the Queen Mary! Now let’s divide em up… On-screen, the small robot beeps. TIM: What’s up, Little Jimmy? On-screen, Little Jimmy beeps. TIM: Okay, fair is fair. You tipped us off to this big score, so… we’ll divide these coins up five ways. Now let’s see… how many times can we divide 15 by 5? On-screen, 15 gold coins appear. The number, 15, appears below them. Images of the five gang members appear. The number, 5, appears below them. Moby beeps. TIM: Yup, you got it. We can divide 15 coins into five groups of three coins apiece. On-screen, each gang member gets three coins. TIM: And you can check your answer by multiplying the quotient by the divisor. If your answer is the dividend, you’ve done it right! An equation appears, reading, 15 divided by 5 equals 3. Another equation appears, reading, 3 times 5 equals 15. TIM: Let’s see… 3 times 5 equals 15. Yup, we’ve got it! That’s because division is sort of like the opposite of multiplication, in the same way that subtraction is the opposite of addition. On-screen, a division sign appears over a multiplication sign; and a plus sign appears over a minus sign. TIM: And now, for the last part of the haul… On-screen, Tim empties the third bag. Pocket watches fall onto the table. TIM: 21 pocket watches! Why, we’ll be taking flappers to the Automat until… The door flings open and two policewomen, one of them is wearing glasses enter the warehouse. Their names are Cassie and Rita. TIM: Cheese it, guys, it’s Lieutenant Rita! I mean, we just acquired these 21 lovely watches… Moby beeps. TIM: And since there’s seven of us, including you and Sergeant Cassie… we could, ah, you know, divide the loot seven ways! Let’s see… 21 watches for seven people… On-screen, 21 watches appear. The number, 21, appears below them. Images of the gang members and police officers appear. The number, 7, appears below them. TIM: 21 divided by 7 is 3! An equation appears, reading, 21 divided by 7 equals 3. TIM: So that’s three watches apiece for each of us, including you two! On-screen, each gang member and police officer gets three watches. Rita puts handcuffs on Tim. TIM: Oh, why did I think I could get away with this? Becoming a 19 30s gangster was a really bad career choice! Of course, it could work for Halloween… On-screen, the warehouse disappears. Everyone is wearing costumes and dividing up candy at the kitchen table. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Math Transcripts